


New Ways to Fall Apart

by sephirothflame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Simon meets Raphael at a bar, where he's recovering from being a third wheel on Jace and Clary's date and he is dutifully holding her purse. He's not sure where the confidence comes from, but he's pretty sure it's the alcohol talking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Max, as always.
> 
> An AU where the world isn't ending so Clary doesn't become a Shadowhunter but still ends up meeting Jace anyway. The downworld is unknown to her and Simon but it does exist. Really just an excuse to write Simon blowing Raphael in the bathroom at the Pandemonium club.
> 
> Raphael is not a gentle lover and there isn't a lot of talking about what's going to happen before it happens, so, minor warning for that but not enough to warrant a dub-con tag IMHO.

Simon regrets everything.

He could be at home playing  _ Elder Scrolls Online _ in his boxers but instead he’d let Clary drag him out to a club. A real club, too, not one of those all age friendly ones they used to go into high school. There’s beer on tap and music blasting and Simon wonders if his fake ID is good enough to get him something strong at the bar.

“This is fun, right?” Clary practically yells in his ear. She should look out of place in her boho tunic top and lace flats but she manages to just look ethereal amongst the  _ my mother never loved me _ punk crowd.

The doorman hadn’t even wanted to let Simon in in his jeans and sneakers but Clary’s new boyfriend had come to his rescue. Simon barely even knows the guy and apparently he’s already indebted to him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to go clubbing with your girlfriends,” Simon tells her. He touches her arm, trying to find something to ground himself in the haze of noise and bodyheat. “I feel like a third wheel.”

“Dinner wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Clary says. She kisses his cheek and nearly bounces when the stupid asshole who got them into this mess returns with drinks. “Jace!”

“Hey, babe,” Jace says. He kisses her enthusiastically and shoots Simon a look over his shoulder. Message received, loud and clear. Fuck head. Jace offers a dark brown bottle to Simon before passing a brightly colored concoction to Clary. “You wanted the girliest drink I could think of, there you go.”

“You’re the best,” Clary says. She’s so in love with Jace that Simon wants to puke. He wonders if he could make spilling his drink on the two of them look like an accident and if he'd have an excuse to go home.

The beer is bitter and strong, but Simon refuses to choke in front of Clary’s boyfriend. “You want me to watch your drink and purse while you dance?” Simon offers. As much as he would love to antagonize Jace by dragging his best friend out into the throng of bodies, Simon really doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

Besides, there is a definite upside to watching Clary dance with girls she doesn’t know. Even if that is the roundabout way of how they ended up meeting Jace, through his sister. Simon thinks he would have preferred Clary dating Izzy even if she claims not to be into girls.

“Are you sure?” Clary asks. She sips her drink and wrinkles her nose. There’s enough alcohol that she can taste it which means she probably won’t finish it. Clary is a lady like that.

Simon holds his hand out for her drink and purse and grins. “Why break tradition now? Besides, your boyfriend probably wants to dance with you.”

Clary hands him both objects and steps in close to hug him. “You can drink it if you want,” she stage whispers, her breath hot on his ear. She pulls away and makes a face, just for the two of them. “Come on, Jace.”

Jace looks startled to have his hand grabbed and tugged. “I really don’t dance,” he starts, but his objection isn’t enough to get Clary to stop. He doesn’t sound like he means it and he looks at Simon hopelessly with his beer bottle still in his hand.

Simon makes his way to the bar and finds a spot where he can still watch his best friend and her boyfriend dance. Clary moves energetically, more emotion than grace, and Jace looks hopelessly enamored by her. It’s not sexy, not really, but it looks  _ fun _ and Simon is a little jealous.

He drinks his beer and wonders what the hell the blue concoction with fruit lined rim in his hand is before he starts drinking that, too.

What Simon really needs is a way to convince Jace that as much as he loves Clary, he isn’t going to try and steal her away from her first real boyfriend. He’s sure it would be tragic if they broke up and he would console her, but considering Clary’s never even kissed a boy before a week ago Simon is sure it’s inevitable. He feels like a shitty friend for thinking it and turns around in his bar stool to order another drink.

Someone is at Simon’s side, but Simon didn’t feel him move in. “Plasma,” he says, cutting Simon off before he can order. His accented voice is surprisingly cool and quiet despite the noise of the club. “And where the Hell is Magnus?”

“Boss ain’t here tonight,” The green haired bartender says. “He’s got a new  _ boyfriend _ .”

“Slut,” the man says, but he sounds more amused than anything. “Just the drink, since I’m here anyways.” He glances over at Simon and frowns. “What the hell do you want?”

Simon opens his mouth to say he was trying to get a drink but the words die on his lips. “Isn’t that a deeply metaphysical question,” Simon says, instead. “I mean, I want another one of these fruity things but I kind of also don’t want to be here tonight, you know?”

The other man just stares at Simon like he’s grown a second head. “Truly inspired bullshit from the man with the purse from Target.”

Clary’s purse was handmade on Etsy, which Simon knows because he bought it for her, and he feels weirdly defensive of the vegan leather beaded monstrosity. Clary  _ adores _ this purse. He clutches it closer to him and scowls at Raphael. “Did you find your suit on the bargain rack there?”

The other man looks genuinely  _ offended _ .

“One Plasma, which I assume I’m putting on Mr. Bane’s tab,” the bartender says. She sets a glass with a yellow liquid down in front of the other man and frowns.  She looks at Simon and her expression chippers up. “What can I get you, sweetie?”

“What’s that?” Simon asks, watching the other man lean against the bar and take a sip.

“Trust me, you don’t want that,” she says. She taps the pineapple on the rim of his glass. “Did you like this one? I can make another one of these in like three minutes, tops.”

“You should eat the pineapple,” the other man says, sounding awfully bored for someone who is eavesdropping.

Simon wants to argue that he should be allowed to order what he wants, but if this asshole ordered it it probably doesn’t taste that good. He wets his lips. “Yeah, another one of these, I guess.” He wonders if he has enough money in his wallet to tip or if he should make Jace pay for this one, too.

The other guy is leaning against the bar instead of sitting, like he wants people to stare at the way the fabric moves over his thick thighs and the long lines of his body. He finishes his drink and his gaze flickers back to Simon. He looks more curious than anything. “What?”

“I’m Simon,” Simon says. He wants to touch the shiny fabric of the suit and he wonders how soft it would be under his fingertips. He wonders if the guy has muscles hiding away under his weirdly formal attire. Must be here trying to do business before he was buisnessblocked. He hopes that Magnus guy is getting laid tonight. He deserves it if he made this guy this irritable.

“Raphael,” he says, eventually. He looks curious despite his irritation.

Simon looks over his shoulder to see Clary has managed to drag a girl into dancing with her and she looks amazing sandwiched between two blondes. Simon really hopes they aren’t going to make threesomes a thing because that’s not fair. He doesn’t even think Jace has fingered her yet.

“Do you want to makeout?” Simon asks, looking at Raphael and feeling brave. “Or, uh, I could blow you in the bathroom if that’s more your speed?”

“ _ Cristo _ ,” Raphael says. He feels  _ closer _ somehow, though Simon doesn’t remember seeing him move. His hand squeezes Simon’s thigh, turning his chair so that Raphael can step between his legs. They’re probably about the same height, standing, but the stool makes Simon sit higher. It does nothing to stop him from feeling small under Raphael’s intense gaze. “Do you have a death wish?”

“Sometimes I wonder about that,” Simon says. He can feel his face flush and he’s embarrassingly turned on by the closeness and the aggressive clutch on his thighs. He hopes Raphael doesn’t know. “You’re kind of hot, is all, and my best friend is dancing with her boyfriend and - “

Raphael huffs and shakes his head. He steps back right as the bartender sets the drink on the counter. “Finish your drink,” he says, pulling his wallet out and laying a twenty dollar bill on the counter to cover it. “Eat the damn pineapple.”

Simon doesn’t know what else to do, so he obeys.

 

* * *

 

The bathroom stall is small and dark, but the door feels sturdy when Raphael pushes Simon against it to kiss him desperately. Simon imagines this is what people mean when they say someone kisses like they’re dying because Raphael’s practically tongue fucking him and Simon has no qualms about giving up control. He clutches at the front of Raphael’s suit and tries not to moan too loudly as he’s devoured.

It doesn’t seem to satisfy Raphael for long though, because he starts pushing the strap of Clary’s purse and Simon’s hoodie out of the way to mouth at his neck and throat and shoulder. His teeth barely scrape Simon’s skin and a tingling sensation runs down his spine. When Raphael starts to suck a mark into the crook of his throat, Simon’s knees buckle.

Raphael catches him, sort of, and reverses their positions. He lets Simon slide to his knees as he leans back against the stall door and tugs his belt undone. Simon watches helplessly as Raphael pulls his cock out of his slacks, already half hard.

Raphael isn’t circumcised.

It shouldn’t be weird, because Simon touches his own penis all the time, but it is. He’s never touched another penis in his life, let alone put one in his mouth. He’s really starting to regret this plan even as he wraps a hand around Raphael’s length. It’s hot to the touch, the weight and feel of it as familiar as it is foreign. He thumbs Raphael’s foreskin and watches the skin peel back slowly.

“What?” Raphael asks, and he actually sounds self conscious. “Did you change your mind?”

Simon shakes his head. He works Raphael’s shaft slowly, experimentally, and says, “I’m Jewish.”

Raphael’s head hits the stall door and he actually laughs. It’s not spiteful but it’s not relieved, either. He reaches for Simon, tangling his fingers in his hair and urging his face closer. “I thought you were going to say you’ve never given a blowjob.”

“Well, that too,” Simon says. He sticks out his tongue, teasing, before licking from the base of Raphael’s cock to the tip. It tastes musky, but it isn’t bad. He likes the little breathless noises Raphael makes as Simon mouths at his cock, exploring him. He doesn’t care for the scratch of Raphael’s treasure trail against his cheek, but he likes the slide of his foreskin under his fingers. He likes the bitter taste of precome on his tongue because it means he’s doing something  _ right _ .

And despite his abrasiveness and the fact they’re in the men’s room in one of the hottest clubs in Brooklyn right now, Raphael doesn’t rush him. He tightens his grip in Simon’s hair when Simon does something he likes, and his deep groans reverberate in the bathroom stall. The people outside their wooden barricade have to know what’s going on by now. Simon should feel ashamed but he feels oddly exhilarated.

Simon wraps his lips around the head of Raphael’s cock and his fingers around the base. He tries to think of all the  _ pornstar’s first blowjob!  _ videos he’s ever seen but none of them are coming to mind. He starts sucking as he brings his fist up, jacking Raphael off with a spit slicked fist. It isn’t as awful as he’d thought it would be.

It’s probably not as great as Raphael thought it would be, either, but Simon is  _ trying _ .

Simon is mindful of his teeth and he presses with his tongue and he moans when Raphael starts tracing gentle circles along the base of his skull. The quiet, gentle praise is oddly encouraging and soothing and Simon can forget about the ache on his knees and in his jaw for a few moments. He’s determined to do this right.

“Just like that,” Raphael murmurs. He pushes gently, encouraging Simon to bob his head. “Suck as you pull off, relax as you go down. Just like that.” His fingers are tight in Simon’s hair and his cock throbs hot and hard on Simon’s tongue. He’s surprisingly gentle for a guy who’s getting a mediocre blowjob when he looks like he’s used to getting mind blowing ones.

Simon almost manages to forget this guy is an asshole until he comes with a bone deep groan and grips Simon’s hair tightly to keep him from pulling away. His cock pulses in Simon’s mouth and his come is bitter and thick, choking Simon as it hits the back of his throat.

“Spit in the toilet or swallow,” Raphael says. He pets Simon’s hair endearingly before reaching over him to grab toilet paper to clean himself off.

“You  _ asshole _ ,” Simon sputters. He has to turn his back to Raphael to retch up his spunk into the porcelain bowl, and he glowers over his shoulder. “Oh my God, what if you just gave me something? My mom is going to  _ kill me! _ ”

“You’re the one giving blowjobs in public bathrooms,” Raphael says. He drops his tissue in the toilet and leans over Simon to flush. He kisses the top his mussy, sweaty hair. “I didn’t. Do you want a handjob, or what?”

It doesn’t seem like a fair trade off and Simon should not be as turned on by the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality Raphael seems to be working through. He stands up, but Raphael doesn’t let him turn around. There’s warm lips on the back of his neck and Raphael’s hand reaches to push Simon’s shirt slowly to pluck at his nipples.

“You’re so easy,” Raphael practically purrs. “I could destroy you and you would beg for it, wouldn’t you?”

Probably, yeah, but Simon isn’t going to admit that to  _ him _ . Not when those perfect fingers are pulling him from his jeans and stroking his cock. It is infinitely better than trying to jack himself off and Simon has no idea how he’s supposed to go back to masturbating after he’s had a stranger give him a handjob in a bathroom stall.

Simon’s head lolls back onto Raphael’s shoulder and he was right about them being of similar height. It’s better this way. It gives Raphael a better angle to maul the side of Simon’s neck while he strokes his cock with fevered desperation. Simon can barely manage to choke back a moan as he comes all over Raphael’s fist and his own stomach.

“Good Pet,” Raphael says. He strokes Simon through it before wiping his hand on Simon’s stomach.

“Ugh,” Simon says, wrinkling his nose. “Why did you have to ruin the moment like that?” He reaches for toilet paper but Raphael catches his wrist. His fingers rub his come into Simon’s treasure trail and the skin of his stomach. “You are seriously kinky.”

“Pot, kettle,” Raphael says. When he’s apparently satisfied, he lets Simon shirt fall over his stomach and fixes his jeans. “Look at me.”

Simon turns in the cramped stall and he wants to glower but he thinks he probably looks more like an overeager puppy. What more could Raphael possibly want from him? He doesn’t get an answer, not a verbal one anyways.

Raphael’s sticky fingers touch his face, tracing his jawline as his thumb sweeps across Simon’s lower lip. His voice is low and husky when he speaks. “I’m going to bite you, and you’re going to like it.”

“Sounds like bullshit, but okay,” Simon says. He doesn’t say no. He even goes so far as to tip his head to the side before Raphael asks because Simon has definitely noticed Raphael has a thing for his neck. He melts a little at the soft brush of lips in the crook of his shoulder but he isn’t prepared for the stabbing pain of being bit.

Raphael lied. Being bit fucking hurts, but his exhausted, traitorous cock throbs in his jeans anyways. Raphael moans, softer than he had when his dick was in Simon’s mouth. It almost feels intimate in a fucked up way. He kisses the bite and licks it and there’s blood on his lips when he pulls back.

“Fucking vampire,” Simon says with an exhausted laugh. Of course he’d be the one to hook up with a kinky fucker in the bathroom. He’s going to need to get all kinds of tests done at the free clinic in the morning. “That’s some  _ Twilight _ shit.” He reaches for Raphael’s face, pushing his bloody lip up with his thumb. There’s no fangs, but Simon hadn’t expected there to be. Life isn’t a romance novel. “You fucking  _ bit _ me. I thought you were going to leave a love bite! Something to remember you by.”

Raphael is staring at Simon like he doesn’t know what to do with him. Eventually, he sighs, and pushes Simon up against the stall door and seals his lips over the bitemark again. He’s gentler this time, tonguing the puncture marks and groaning in Simon’s ear. He doesn't object when Simon curls his fingers in Raphael's hair and It’s actually kind of nice

The good news is, even if Simon does end up getting syphilis or worse, he’s learned he’s open to the idea of blood play.

 

* * *

 

“Santiago,” Jace says, eyes narrowing.

“Simon,” Simon says, confused and hurt. They’ve spent the last few hours together and Clary apparently never shuts up about him. Jace of all people should know his name.

“Not you,” Jace says. He reaches for Simon’s bicep and tugs him away from Raphael’s side. All they had done was exit the bathroom together, Simon doesn’t know what possible conclusions Jace’s mind could be jumping to and he’s kind of exhilarated by it. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Magnus,” Raphael says, bored. “Apparently he’s not here. He’s got a new boyfriend.”

Jace’s fingers dig into Simon’s bicep tighter and Simon has no idea what’s going on and he doesn’t like it. “Jace, hey, I’m fine. I’ve got Clary’s purse right here. It’s all good.”

“Did he bite you?” Jace asks and the question is so ridiculous that Simon can’t help but laugh.

Did Raphael  _ bite  _ him? Before or after he forced Simon to let Raphael come in his mouth and told him to spit it in the toilet or swallow? As far as the night went down, biting Simon was hardly the most offensive thing he’d done all night. “Jace, I’m fine,” Simon says, and he means it. He doesn't deny being bit though and he's pretty sure Jace notices.

Simon lost his virginity kind of sort of in a way that’s not really clear when penis in vagina isn’t involved. He’s more than fine.

Jace all but gives Raphael the  _ I’m watching you _ hand signal before tugging Simon back into the mess of the club and towards the bar where Clary is waiting with a worried expression. “I know you don’t like me,” Jace says in his ear, “but that guy is bad news. Stay away from him.”

“Right,” Simon says. “I’ll get an STD test first thing in the morning.”

Jace makes a face but then Clary’s arms are around him and he doesn’t say whatever he had intended to.

“Hey, sorry, I’m fine,” Simon tells Clary, patting her back awkwardly. “Just got into a kerfuffle in the men’s room but Jace was there and it’s fine. Your purse is fine. Did you want another drink?”

Clary looks at Simon, really looks at him, and he can practically feel her searching his soul. She’s trying to figure out if he’s lying to her but the jokes on her. There’s alcohol warming Simon’s face and strengthening his nerves and he’s always been a shitty liar.

“I think we should call it a night,” Clary says, eventually. 

Neither Jace nor Simon object. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to continue this, but so many people asked. Again, this is horribly self-indulgent porn and it's twice the length of the first chapter because symmetry is apparently a concept I don't understand.
> 
> Takes place a few weeks after the first part, I guess. Warnings for unprotected sex with a stranger, underage drinking I guess, rimjobs, choking, even more biting/claiming, light Dom/sub play and Simon making a series of poor life choices.
> 
> As always, follow me on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com). My normal partner in crime is incommunicado for a few weeks and I get lonely.

“So, since you and Raphael are frenemies, does that mean you have his phone number saved by any chance?” Simon asks.

Jace nearly chokes on his coffee.

“Who is Raphael?” Clary asks. She rubs gentle, soothing circles into Jace’s back but looks at Simon in confusion.

“The guy from the club,” Simon says, kicking Clary’s ankle under the table. “I told you.”

“Right, the one who bit you,” Clary says. She frowns at Simon. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try and go out with someone who bites you on the first date.”

“I don’t thinking blowing someone in the bathroom counts as a date,” Jace says.

Alec doesn’t even glance up from his cellphone and smirks. “There goes half the girlfriends you’ve ever had, then.”

“Wow,” Clary says. Her hand falls from Jace’s back and she gives him the same disappointed look she always gives Simon when he says something dumb.

“I thought this was supposed to be a nice coffee friend date thing,” Jace grumbles. He sips his drink and covers Clary’s hand with his own. “We can leave my relationship history out of this since I’m pretty sure you’re all virgins.”

“And it’s going to stay that way if that’s how you’re going to act,” Clary says. She doesn’t pull her hand away from Jace’s and Simon pretends to gag. She kicks him under the table.

“See, that depends on how you count virginity,” Simon says. “I’ve had a penis in one of my orifices. So it’s more  _ virginal _ than actual  _ virgin _ .”

“So have I, for the record,” Alec says. He looks up from his phone and frowns at Jace.

Jace shakes his head. “That’s how I know both of you nerds are virgins,” he says. He grins and snatches up Alec’s phone, flicking open the lock screen. It’s more amazing that Alec lets him since Simon sure as hell wouldn’t if he was texting his boyfriend. If he had a boyfriend. “Why are you and Magnus so gross and boring?”

“Those are  _ private _ messages,” Alec says, but they can’t be that private since he’s not even embarrassed. For a guy with a huge, visible neck tattoo, he’s surprisingly chill.

Clary looks over at Simon and he knows exactly what she’s thinking. They have both heard Jace claim to be one person with Alec, which is weird, but alright, but it’s another for them to just go through each other’s messages. Simon wonders if Clary has ever sent anything risque and if this is going to stop her in the future. If she's horrified of Alec seeing her in a nude or turned on by the idea.

“So do you have Raphael’s number or not?” Simon asks.

“He doesn’t mean the Raphael I think he does, does he?” Alec asks, frowning at Jace. He doesn’t even spare Simon a second glance and  _ hello, rude much? _

“Unfortunately,” Jace says. He passes Alec’s phone back and scowls at Simon. “He’s bad news.”

“Yeah,” Alec says, frowning. He glances at Simon and looks at him, really looks at him, before his brow crinkles as he frowns harder. “I would stay away from him if I were you.”

“What did Raphael do to the two of you?” Simon asks, affronted. “He was - well, he wasn’t  _ nice _ \- but he - well - “ Simon has no idea what he can say that doesn’t involve him describing the first time he gave a blowjob and how masturbating just doesn’t feel the same anymore. “I didn’t get an STD from him.”

“Simon,” Clary says. It’s her mothering  _ everything is going to be alright, honey _ tone and Simon hates it.

“Well if those are your only standards, don’t let me stop you,” Alec scoffs.

* * *

Simon waits in line alone, wearing a borrowed leather jacket and boots he picked up that morning at Target. He’s pretty sure this doesn’t count as stalker material because there is no guarantee Raphael will even be inside. Besides, he needs to figure out the name of the drink he had last time so he can figure out how to make it on his own.

It’s chilly enough outside that he doesn’t mind standing so close to complete strangers, and he checks his phone anxiously. He’s already been waiting half an hour and it doesn’t look like he’s going to get in anytime soon. Maybe he should have told Clary where he was going in case he ended up dead in an alley.

Simon hates every decision he’s made leading up to this point but he’s not going to give up now.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me. Really, Simon?”

Jerking his head up, Simon is startled to see Alec standing in front of him. He’s not wearing one of the oversized sweaters Simon is pretty sure he always wears for once and he’s even more sure that Alec has hickies covering his neck tattoo. 

_ Get some _ , Simon thinks, oddly proud. “Hey, funny seeing you here. Jace makes it sound like the only places you go are the library and the coffee shop.”

“I have a life,” Alec huffs. He looks flustered before he realizes he’s supposed to be annoyed. “What are you doing here? Is that Jace’s jacket?”

“In my defence he left it helpless and alone on Clary’s couch,” Simon says. He ducks under the stanchion rope and laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, you’re right, this is probably a terrible idea.”

“No shit,” Alec says. He shakes his head and starts walking towards the front of the line. Confused, Simon follows. “Was Raphael your first?”

“Is it that obvious?” Simon asks, deflated.

To Simon’s astonishment, Alec grabs his wrist and tugs, bypassing the bodyguard altogether. The guy is the size of a mountain and he doesn’t do more than salute a mock hello to the both of them. He doesn’t even ask for their IDs and Simon is one step closer to getting drunk tonight.

“Uh, how did that just happen?” Simon asks. “Because the last time I was here, Jace had to argue with the guy to let me in and I don’t believe his jacket has magical powers.”

“I know the owner,” Alec says. He shrugs and lets go of Simon’s wrist. “Well, you’re inside now. Raphael hardly ever comes here, though. He doesn’t like all the noise.”

“What exactly is the deal with him?” Simon asks. He doesn’t let Alec walk away from him, even though he’s sure the other man would like nothing more than to disappear. Now that they’re in the club, he actually looks uncomfortable by all the noise and bodies.

Alec sighs and gestures for Simon to follow. The end up in a roped off area with a private section of the bar available. They both sit on stools and Simon wonders what the Hell is going on. “It’s complicated. I’m sure he’s nice enough as an individual, but our  _ families _ don’t get along.”

“You make it sound like you’re all in the mob,” Simon says.

“I do love a good mob story.”

Simon nearly jumps out of his skin. He feels someone brush past him and then Alec is full on trading kisses with a glittery, well dressed man. “Oh, is this the one who had his dick in your mouth?”

Alec groans and he’s actually blushing. “Simon, shut up - “

“See, I had been saying  _ boyfriends _ , but  _ the man who had his dick in your mouth _ has a much more romantic connotation,” the newcomer says with an amused look. He wraps his arms around Alec’s waist and leans in for another kiss. “Who’s your friend, darling?”

“Simon,” Alec says. “He’s  _ Clary’s friend _ .” The way he says it is odd, but Simon doesn’t get a chance to comment. “Simon, this is Magnus. My boyfriend.”

_ Magnus _ , Simon thinks. It’s a really weird name, sure, but Simon knows he’s heard it before. “Oh, holy crap,” Simon says. He nearly bounces in his seat. “You own Pandemonium. You’re… dude, Alec, what kind of sugar baby situation are you in because hot damn. I need in on that scheme."

“You have odd friends,” Magnus says, pressing a sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. “Are we entertaining or did you want to go to my office for some quiet conversation?”

And by that, Simon is pretty sure Magnus means someone getting bent over a desk and fucked. He wonders which one of them is going to be the bottom. “You know Raphael.”

“Hm?” Magnus says. The sparkling silver chains around his neck are distracting in the light of the club, but it’s hard to make eye contact with someone with glitter eyeshadow. There’s just so much of it. “What of it?”

“Do you have his number?” Simon asks, eagerly.

“Obviously,” Magnus replies. His grin is what Simon is pretty sure is considered coy in normal circumstances but is frustrating now. “Why should I violate his privacy and give it to you?”

That actually seems like a pretty fair point and Simon deflates a little. “Can you at least ask him if he’ll come by the club?”

“The bathrooms are designed to be cooling and quiet, but they’re hardly romantic,” Magnus says. He’s half leaning on Alec now and it’s almost uncomfortable to watch. He’s very handsy. "Alexander told me."

Alec presses his lips against Magnus’ ear, but whatever he murmurs is lost in the noise of the club. He kisses Magnus’ forehead before waving down the bartender. “Three Blue Hawaiis, please. Jace says you’ve been obsessing over them.”

“More like  _ thirsting _ ,” Magnus says innocently and Alec laughs. It’s a surprisingly nice sound for a guy who always has a sour expression. Magnus kisses Alec again, sweetly, and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “I admit, I’m curious. And getting laid would be good for him.”

“It would definitely be good for me,” Simon says, nodding in agreement.

Magnus’ ringed fingers tap at the screen of his phone. He looks oddly serious for a guy wearing skinny jeans and a leopard print top. He looks up right as the bartender slides their drinks over and grins. “Well, I’ve sent him a message. Alexander, did you want to retreat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Alec says. He grabs their drinks and slides out of his barstool. He’s taller than Magnus and Simon wonders if his neck ever aches from leaning in to kiss him. “See you later, Simon.”

“Wait, what?” Simon asks, blinking slowly. “You’re just going to leave me here? What if he shows up? What if he  _ doesn’t _ ?”

“Then we close at two and you’ll have to call a cab to get home,” Magnus says, shrugging his shoulders before winking. “It’s like you said, my dick  _ is  _ supposed to be in Alec’s mouth.”

“Wow,” Alec says with a nervous laugh, but he doesn’t deny it. He tips his chin away when Magnus tries to kiss him, but Simon can see his amused grin.

Simon picks up his own drink and takes a sip. He doesn’t know which option is worse: Raphael showing up and fucking him in the men’s room or leaving him alone and waiting until closing time. Either way, at least he’ll have his answer on if this is going to be a thing or not.

* * *

Simon is nursing his second drink and spinning the Pokestop at the fountain across the street when he feels hands on his hips and cool lips pressing against the side of his neck. His heart hammers in his chest and he lets his phone drop onto the bar top.

“You have a death wish,” Raphael murmurs in his ear.

“I didn’t think you would show,” Simon says. He turns in his seat and Raphael is  _ there _ , all lean muscle and amused smirks. “I mean, you didn’t give me syphilis or anything, so, I figured…”

“You talk too much,” Raphael says. He tugs the zipper down on Simon’s -  _ Jace’s  _ \- leather jacket and stares at Simon's _Legend of Zelda_ shirt. His gaze is intense and Simon feels too skinny, too gangly under it. Raphael scoffs. “You’re an idiot.”

“So this means you don’t want to hook up in the men’s room again?” Simon asks. He’s going for sultry, but judging from the look Raphael gives him when Simon reaches for his hips, it falls flat. “Uh, did you want to cockblock Magnus? I’m pretty sure him and Alec are fooling around in his office.”

Raphael doesn’t say anything. He watches Simon with quiet curiosity and Simon fights the urge to squirm. He can’t seduce Raphael if he can’t even keep eye contact for more than a few heartbeats at a time.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Simon says. He lets his hands fall from Raphael’s hips and puts them in his lap. “I’m sorry for making you come out all this way. I’m sure you had other things to do.”

“I don’t do things I don’t want to,” Raphael says dismissively. He leans in and kisses Simon’s throat, nipping gently. It’s romantic in a roundabout way, maybe. “I want to fuck you. Do you live near here?”

Simon whimpers and bares his throat for more kisses. It takes him a moment to realize what Raphael asked and he laughs desperately. “Okay, wow, no. Not happening. I live with my mom still. Don’t judge me.”

Raphael growls softly and stops kissing Simon’s throat. He takes Simon’s chin in his hand and forces him to make eye contact. “No you don’t want to get fucked, or no you don’t want to go to your place?”

His heart is thudding in his chest and Simon doesn’t know how to answer. He had kind of assumed he and Raphael would fool around in the men’s room again. Maybe this time he would get his dick sucked. Simon hadn’t really prepared for the possibility that maybe he’d get fucked. “I mean, you have a place, right?”

“Hotel room it is,” Raphael says, and he finally -  _ finally _ \- leans in to press a hungry kiss to Simon’s lips.

* * *

They catch a cab outside of the club and Raphael gives the cabbie an address. He settles into the backseat, his hand resting possessively on Simon’s thigh. It’s surprisingly cool, even through the denim of his jeans, and Simon wonders what the hell he’s doing.

“So, do you have condoms?” Simon asks awkwardly when it becomes apparent Raphael has no desire to speak at all on the car ride. He wants to shift his weight but he also wants to drag Raphael's hand onto his dick. A New York cabbie probably sees dry humping all of the time.

“Did you get an STI the last time I came inside of you?” Raphael asks dismissively.

“Well, no, but - “

“Then we don’t need a condom,” Raphael says. He digs his fingers into Simon’s thigh and he has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. “Besides, I’m Catholic.”

Simon laughs, because of course he managed to score a Catholic latino as his kind of, sort of boyfriend. His mom is going to have a field day with this when she finds out. If she finds out. “I guess it’s not like I can get pregnant anyways…”

Raphael looks at Simon, and he looks amused for a change. He leans in and kisses Simon’s jaw, sighing softly against his skin. “You talk too much,” Raphael murmurs.

* * *

The hotel they pull up to is pretty nice, considering Simon had kind of been expecting Raphael to take him to a place that charges by the hour. The lobby is well lit and it only takes him a minute to get the keys before Raphael is grabbing Simon’s wrist and dragging him into the elevator.

“So, do you have roommates?” Simon asks on the way up.

“Something like that,” Raphael says. He doesn’t elaborate.

“Right,” Simon says. He reaches for Raphael’s hand and curls their pinkie fingers together. He gets an annoyed glower in response, but Raphael doesn’t try and pull his hand free. It’s a good sign, maybe. “Do they not know you’re gay?”

“I’m not gay,” Raphael says. He sighs and rubs at his face tiredly. “ _ Dios _ , why do you ask so many questions?”

“I just wanted to figure out if you’re the kind of person I want to fuck me in the ass,” Simon says earnestly. “So far all I know about you is my friends hate you, you're Catholic, and you like to bite. A lot.”

“You need new friends,” Raphael says, scoffing. “The nephilim boy is an idiot.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Simon says, and Raphael looks at him curiously again. “And I take offense on Jace’s behalf. He’s a dick, sure, but he’s still my friend. And he’s dating my best friend so I have to defend him on her behalf. That makes like a whole offense.”

The elevator dings. They step out and Raphael leads the way to their room, their fingers still connected.

“At least tell me what you do for a living,” Simon says.

“I own a hotel,” Raphael says. At Simon’s curious expression, he rolls his eyes. “Not  _ this  _ one, obviously.”

“Then why couldn’t we have gone there instead of you wasting your money for us to bang here?” Simon asks. He isn’t the least bit surprised Raphael shoves him against the hotel room door as soon as it’s closed behind them.

“Because that’s my home,” Raphael says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Simon really has no idea what the hell he’s getting himself into.

Raphael nips Simon’s lower lip, pressing their bodies close together, and Simon forgets how to think. He feels so cold and Simon wonders if he ever gets warm or if he's one of those lizards that sleeps under a heating lamp all day.

His hands feel good on Simon’s hips though, squeezing gently and holding Simon in place. Simon feels like he's going to explode and Raphael is grounding him, despite the aggressive nature of the kisses. Simon moans into Raphael's mouth and he clutches as Raphael’s suit coat desperately.

“You're overdressed,” Simon says. He's going for seductive or casual, but it comes out with a squeak when Raphael nips his chin. “And there is a perfectly good bed right there.”

Raphael hums softly and kisses Simon’s throat. He steps away and smoothes down the front of his coat like he wasn't just kissing Simon within an inch of his life. His eyes are surprisingly dark when their gazes meet.

“Strip,” Raphael says, and it feels like an order.

Simon wastes no time in shrugging off Jace’s jacket and dropping it on the floor. This is exactly the kind of quality entertainment Simon was hoping for tonight.

Raphael makes a sound, drawing Simon’s attention back in. He sits on the edge of the bed and he looks almost bored. “Did I say you can make a mess? Do it  _ neatly _ .”

For a moment, Simon just stares at Raphael with his shirt around his neck. He knows he's gangly and awkward but there's not much he can do about that. He folds his shirt and sets it on the desk before lining his boots up underneath it. He hangs Jace’s coat on the chair before toeing off his socks and slipping out of his jeans. He piles them neatly next to his shirt and looks at Raphael.

Raphael barely seems phased at Simon’s  _ Star Wars _ boxers, but in his defense he hadn't expected to get this far tonight. “Take them off,” Raphael says, and Simon hesitates. “Simon.”

“Is you telling me what to do going to be a thing?” Simon asks. The room is cold and he feels so naked considering Raphael is sitting down, completely dressed. “Because I'm pretty sure I need a safe word. I read things.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Raphael actually doesn't look annoyed at Simon for once. “A safe word.”

“A safe word,” Simon repeats. He crosses his arms over his chest to fight the cold for all the good it does. “Like… Clary.”

“Clary,” Raphael repeats.

It's the first word that came to mind and there is no way Simon could continue getting ass fucked at the mention of his best friend's name. She's so delicate and mothering. She would be so disappointed in Simon if she knew where he was right now. It turns him on in a way it really, really shouldn't.

“Get naked and get over here,” Raphael says, eventually. He spreads his thighs and it's not until Simon moves to kiss him that he realizes what Raphael wants.

Cheeks flushing, Simon drops to his knees between Raphael’s strong thighs. He rests his cheek against the smooth material of his slacks and sighs contently. “You're overdressed.”

“So you've said,” Raphael says. His fingers rake through Simon’s hair slowly, just petting him. “Can you be a good boy?”

“You are so kinky,” Simon says in wonder. He's thrilled by the prospect though. He's never really considered the possibility of Dom/sub play and it really doesn't surprise him he's the one on his knees.

Simon thinks he would be a terrible Dom. As soon as he hurt the other person he'd be apologizing.

“I don't want you to hurt me,” Simon says, closing his eyes. The fingers stop their gentle brushing through his hair and he can't help but whine. It's oddly soothing and so much more gentle than he expected from Raphael. “I like the biting. You can bite.”

“Any other demands?” Raphael asks. He sounds more amused than anything, like he's not used to people telling him what they want. He's probably used to taking from people who know what they want to give.

“For you to get naked?” Simon asks. He looks up at Raphael hopefully.

“ _ Dios mio _ ,” Raphael says. He sounds amused. He tugs Simon’s hair gently. “On your back on the bed. Move.”

Simon scrambles up and into position. He props himself up on his elbows to watch Raphael strip. He's so much more graceful than Simon is, and he carefully sets everything aside to prevent wrinkles. It should be ridiculous but it's not.  There's faint silver scars on Raphael’s chest and arms and Simon wants to trace them all with his fingertips. He wants to ask how they got there but he bites his tongue; Raphael is indulging him now, but he's just as likely to kick Simon out of bed, he thinks.

“Rafa,” Simon says.

“ _ No _ ,” Raphael says sternly. He climbs on the bed and straddles Simon’s thighs. He pinches Simon’s nipple roughly, making him whimper. “You will  _ not _ call me that.”

“Really? You want me to say  _ Raphael _ each and every time in the throes of passion?” Simon asks. He isn't surprised that Raphael is looking at him like he's an idiot. He's more surprised that Raphael is still here. “What about Daddy? Or would it be  _ Papi _ since you're - “

“Shut up, Simon,” Raphael says. He growls and leans in for a kiss. His tongue is demanding and he uses his weight to push Simon back into the pillows.

Raphael is freezing to the touch but he feels so good on top of Simon. He has one hand on Simon’s throat, just holding him, reminding him who's in charge. The other hand explores Simon’s body, touching surprisingly gently as he maps out the lines of Simon’s chest and hips.

When they break for air, Raphael doesn't look all that phased and Simon is gasping for breath. He uncurls his fingers from Simon’s throat and Simon whimpers. Raphael hesitates.

“And you keep calling me kinky,” Raphael says. His voice is low and husky and it goes straight to Simon’s cock. He wants to reach for himself but he wants Raphael to tell him what to do even more.

Simon doesn't trust himself to speak. He squirms under Raphael. He tips his head back and bares his throat and Raphael accepts the invitation. The throat kisses are almost sweet, coming from him.

Raphael’s teeth scrape over Simon’s throat, making Simon shiver. He leaves love nips and wet kisses in generous amounts. Finally, Raphael seems satisfied with a location and bites.

It hurts but Simon was expecting it to.

“Raphael,” he moans. He tangles his fingers in Raphael’s hair, trying to force him closer. Like maybe his teeth can sink deeper, like it's possible for them to be one.

Raphael untangles Simon's fingers from his hair without pulling from his bite mark. He makes it look so effortless. He captures Simon’s wrist and pins them to the pillow above his head. Sighing softly, Raphael licks the bloody mark and pulls off slowly.

There’s blood on Raphael’s lips and his pupils are blown. Simon wonders if he's going to get his deposit back if Simon bleeds all over the sheets but he doesn't really care because  _ fuck  _ it feels good when Raphael bites him.

It hurts like a motherfucker but it feels  _ good _ .

“Keep your hands here,” Raphael orders. He waits for Simon to nod his head before releasing the crossed wrists. He kisses the bloody mark he made. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Simon echoes. Mostly because no one else wants Simon, but Raphael doesn't need to know that.

Fingers curl around Simon’s neck gently, but it's the same as before. A gentle pressure, nothing more. Simon thinks he'd be open to the idea of something more.

Raphael kisses his way across Simon’s chest slowly. He's got sparse hair and stress acne, and it should be embarrassing, but Raphael doesn't comment. He seems more intent on licking Simon’s nipples to see if he gets a reaction than Simon's many, many imperfections. 

Simon sighs softly and closes his eyes. It feels nice, he guesses. He isn't ready for the stabbing pain of having his chest bit, his nipple perfectly caged by Raphael’s teeth. He cries out and rocks up into Raphael’s mouth and it  _ hurts _ .

God, does it hurt. Simon doesn't know if it's the element of surprise or if there's more nerve endings in his chest or if it's just because it's so close to his heart but it burns white a white hot pain. He can feel tears wetting the corners of his eyes and he bites his tongue to keep from screaming. The last thing they need is the neighbors calling the front desk on them.

Raphael just looks up at him, sharp teeth still dug into the flesh around Simon’s areola. He's waiting for Simon to safe word, Simon realizes. Raphael is giving him the chance to say _stop_.

His heart thuds in his chest with overwhelming affection and Simon shakes his head. He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. His eyes are wet with tears but Raphael told him to leave his hands where they are so he does, letting the tears leak down his face.

Satisfied, Raphael starts to suck gently. The pain is still sharp, but the suction is oddly soothing.

Simon’s cock throbs between his legs and he can feel the precome leaking into his treasure trail. He's such a mess. He doesn't know why Raphael wants him.

The next bite hurts as well, but Simon is ready for it. Raphael’s teeth sink into the soft part of his stomach and he moans softly against Simon’s skin. Simon focuses on Raphael’s half lidded eyes and sated moans instead of the blinding burning pain coursing through his veins. Raphael has beautiful eyelashes and Simon blames the haze of pain and arousal for the thought at all.

Simon has no idea how he can still he hard through all of this. How he can still want Raphael to fuck him after all the pain he put him through. He wants it though, so badly. He rocks his hips up against Raphael’s chest and leaves a sticky trail of precome on his cool skin.

Raphael growls and pulls off the bite. The blood is on his lips and cheeks and chin and Simon should be horrified, but he's not. Raphael pushes Simon’s hips into the mattress. He looks at Simon’s face and into his soul, searching for something.

“Raphael,” Simon whispers. He has no idea what to say or how to reassure him he wants this. He wants to reach for him and pull him in for a desperate kiss but settles for spreading his thighs and he's surprised when Raphael lets him. “ _ Please _ .”

“On your knees,” Raphael says. His tone is calm and cool and Simon’s cock throbs hard at his eagerness to obey.

Simon should feel humiliated, but he doesn't. He feels so exposed on his hands and knees, completely naked. He trembles when Raphael’s cold hand touches his ass, spreading his cheeks open so he can see his hole. Simon can't believe this is actually happening.

Except, instead of the blunt head of Raphael’s cock destroying him, his rim clenches against something  _ wet _ . He can feel Raphael’s fingers massaging the muscle gently but his tongue is doing the brunt of the work. It presses incessantly, slicking Simon up for the surprisingly gentle press of his fingers. Raphael moans against his skin and Simon trembles.

Simon doesn't know if this counts as a finger fuck or a tongue fuck but holy crap it feels amazing. It takes everything in him not to rock back into Raphael’s mouth or to reach between his legs and jack himself off. He's so close, can feel it in his bones and tight feeling in his balls.

Raphael works a third finger into Simon and pushes against  _ something  _ and Simon comes. He cries out and clenches around Raphael’s fingers desperately, cock pulsing wetly onto the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” Raphael says quietly. He fucks Simon through his orgasm with his fingers, pushing hard against the spot that made him come in the first place. “Look at the mess you're making.”

Simon does, but it's more curiosity than anything. His bite marks have dripped blood onto the golden floral coverlet and there's a pool of come beneath him. Simon wonders if he asks to lay down to get fucked if Raphael will make him lie in it.

“Greedy slut,” Raphael says and it sounds like praise almost. He pulls his fingers out of Simon’s ass and spits on his hole. He shushes Simon’s indignant noise and rubs his cock through the slick mess he'd created. The head of his cock catches on Simon’s rim with every slow grind of his hips and it's maddening. “Look how hard you've made me, Pet.”

“Are you sure I can’t call you Daddy?” Simon asks, moaning. He pushes his ass back eagerly for more. “Sir? Dom? Master? Raphael’s a great name and all but it isn’t  _ sexy. _ ”

Raphael slaps Simon’s ass a lot harder than he needs to. “I like the last one,” he says and Simon somehow isn't surprised. He digs his fingers into Simon’s hips and rubs his cock head over Simon’s hole. He pushes in slowly and any objections Simon has die on his lips.

It feels  _ weird _ . It doesn’t hurt, not in the same way being bit does. It feels too dry and it burns in a way that makes Simon realize they should be really using lube right now, probably. He’s sure KY makes more than the  _ Yours & Mine _  marketed for straight couples who let the romance die _. _ It’s probably a good thing Simon came when he did because he can’t imagine doing this without the exhaustion and endorphins running through his veins, making his body lax.

“Okay,” Simon groans. He can feel sweat prickling at his skin at the exertion of staying still and he drops down onto his elbows. It’s too much to hold himself up. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t feel this big when your dick was in my mouth.”

“You know just what to say to a guy,” Raphael says, amused. Eventually, he stops moving. The slow burn feels like a gentle throbbing and Simon squeezes his ass around Raphael’s cock experimentally. He has definitely made himself at home inside of Simon.

“I am the king of romance,” Simon agrees with a tired laugh. He rests his forehead on his crossed arms and tries to catch his shaky breath. They’ve barely even started the main event and Simon doesn’t know how he’s supposed to do this. He feels like he’s on fire and he can feel his cock throb weakly between his legs.

Raphael’s fingers stroke Simon’s side gently. He leans over Simon to kiss and lick at the back of his neck and his shoulders. He doesn’t pull out or try and force his way deeper inside of Simon. His love nips are a little rougher than normal but Simon is amazed that Raphael is waiting.

Raphael may be some mysterious asshole that his new friends keep warning him about, but at least he’s a gentleman. Sort of.

“Okay, Simon breathes. He pushes his hips back experimentally. “Okay, Raphael, I’m good. You’re good.”

“ _ Bueno _ ,” Raphael growls, and Simon laughs tiredly. He feels like he’s an episode of  _ Dora _ with the random Spanish exclamations he’s getting. Raphael pulls his hips back before rocking into Simon again and it’s - it’s nice, he guesses.

Simon isn’t seeing what’s so special about anal. It must be good for Raphael, judging from the way he’s growling softly in Simon’s ear between fervid nips and wet kisses. The push and pull feels nice enough but it would probably feel better if they had more than spit for lube. He likes the feeling of being smothered by Raphael’s alarmingly cold body. It makes him feel kind of small but in a good way.

He wonders if he should try moaning obscenely or recite some of the dirty talk he’s heard in porn before. Judging from how good Raphael seems to be at reading people, he’d see right through it though. Idly, Simon reaches down to see if he can stroke his cock back to full hardness to see if that helps.

Raphael’s fingers curl around Simon’s wrist, stilling him. He doesn’t stop the slow, deep thrusts of his hips though he growls into Simon’s ear. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

_ No, I guess not _ , Simon thinks blithely. He tries to clench around Raphael’s cock inside him and sighs. “I’m sorry, Raphael,” he murmurs. As an afterthought, “Master.”

The sound Raphael makes is inhumane and the next snap of his hips is borderline pleasure/pain. Simon’s cock throbs and he moans. “You’re such a little slut.”

“Technically only for you,” Simon says. It’s the truth. No one has ever come near him with that kind of sexual intent but Raphael doesn’t need to know that. It earns him another sharp thrust and he whimpers. Simon needs more of that.

“Master,” Simon says again, experimentally.

The key to getting fucked hard is apparently stroking Raphael’s ego. He lets go of Simon’s wrist to grab his hip and he holds him in place while he fucks him. Raphael stops bending over Simon to kiss and lick his shoulders in favor of holding him down into the mattress. The pace he sets is punishing and Simon feels the weak throb of precome escaping him.

This feels so much better. Raphael isn’t pressing in as deep with his sharp, desperate thrusts but he’s pressing against the spot that makes Simon’s cock throb. The same spot that made Simon come not ten minutes ago it feels like. It feels good though and Simon can’t do anything but moan helplessly and try to clench his ass around Raphael’s retreating cock with every thrust.

“Should have known you like it rough,” Raphael groans. His nails are sharp and Simon hopes they cut crescent shapes into his skin. He wants to be marked by Raphael in all the ways and he wants bruises that last for days. Raphael’s cock fucks him hard and fast and Simon never knew he could need something this badly.

“Master,” Simon moans. He can feel his cock throbbing between his thighs but he knows better than to reach for it again without permission. He wants so badly he aches and Simon doesn’t know what to do about it. He won’t beg. He’s not ready to beg. “Fucking fuck.”

Raphael hums in agreement. The snapping of his hips into Simon’s are getting erratic and Simon almost doesn’t hear him over the sound of their skin coming together. He leans over and bites Simon’s shoulder hard enough to make Simon cry out and it’s the only warning he gets before he feels Raphael coming deep inside of him.

Simon’s cock throbs, and if he hadn’t come from the rimjob alone, he probably would have come from that.

Raphael reaches under Simon and curls his fingers tightly around Simon’s cock. His thumb swipes over the wet head, spreading his precome, before jerking his cock near mercilessly. There’s no romance to it and Simon laughs breathlessly as he humps into Raphael’s fist. He comes with a whimper and Raphael grinding his hips lazily into Simon’s ass.

“You have ruined me for literally anyone else,” Simon groans.

There’s a gentle tongue tracing his newest bitemark and Raphael sighs, clearly pleased. He doesn’t seem all that concerned that Simon is never going to be able to have sex with anyone else after this. They’ll probably be vanilla and boring and now that Simon knows he likes getting pounded and bit he doesn’t think he can live with that.

Honestly, until a few weeks ago when Simon was on his knees, he wasn’t even aware that he was that into the idea of having a dick in his mouth. He’s definitely been swayed in the way of penis.

Raphael kisses down Simon’s spine slowly and fingers his come back inside of him after he pulls his cock out. There’s no resistance Simon’s body can offer and he clutches desperately around three fingers. He feels so empty. “This was almost worth leaving home for.”

“Almost?” Simon asks, affronted. He flops onto his back, mindful of the mess he’s made on the bedspread. “I let you come in my ass without you even buying me a drink this time. That makes me definitely worth it.”

“It makes you have a death wish,” Raphael says. He leans in and kisses the bite mark he’d left on Simon’s stomach. Raphael sighs and it almost sounds sweet.

“So can I have your number at least?” Simon asks, propping himself up onto his elbows. He refuses to look away when Raphael stares at him blankly. “I mean, obviously you’re into this, too. And I really don’t want to have to beg Alec’s boyfriend every time I want to see you and hook up.”

Raphael kisses up to Simon’s nipple and licks that mark next, his gaze never faltering.

It’s really hard for Simon not to squirm right now. “You know, we could go out sometimes,” Simon says, breathless. “Or we could just be friends with benefits. That’s cool too. Either way is going to be expensive because you  _ cannot _ come to my place. I haven’t even told my mom I  _ might _ like guys. She’d have a heart attack if she walked in on you doing  _ that _ \- “ Simon gestures vaguely at himself and Raphael “ - to me. She might even start drinking again.”

“You talk too much,” Raphael says. He wraps his lips around Simon’s nipple and sucks gently.

“And you say that every time you don’t want to answer my question,” Simon points out. He bites back a moan when Raphael teases his tongue around the nub as he sucks.

Raphael actually chuckles, the sound reverberating against Simon’s skin. His teeth scrape lightly and he lets go of Simon’s abused nipple. “You’re implying we’re  _ friends _ .”

“Fine,” Simon says. He tries to shrug, but it’s difficult given the position he’s in, half propped up and half smothered under Raphael’s body. “Fuck buddies. I can be your booty call. Exclusively, even."

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Raphael says. He kisses his way up Simon’s chest until he licks the mark on this neck. He seems very determined to kiss and lick every mark he made and Simon is a huge fan of this plan.

“Oh, I can ask nicely,” Simon says, shuddering. “I can ask so sweetly you’ll get a goddamn cavity. You’ll be begging to give me your phone number.”

“We’ll see about that,” Raphael says. He pushes Simon’s shoulders until he’s laying flat on the bed, and Raphael moves up his body slowly. It’s not until he’s straddling Simon’s chest and siwping his thumb over Simon’s lip does he realize what he’s going on. “Say  _ Master, may I please suck your cock _ ?” 

Simon trembles. He didn’t quite have this in mind when Raphael told him he was going to have to ask nicely, but he definitely doesn’t object. “Master,” Simon says breathlessly, “May I please suck your cock?”

* * *

Simon is still working on  _ asking nicely,  _ but Raphael writes his number down on the hotel’s note pad for Simon anyway. He saves Raphael in his phone under  _ Master _ and wonders when it stops being too soon to text. He's annoyed and a little hurt that Raphael left him in the hotel room by himself overnight but the tub is part Jacuzzi and that means more room for Simon in it.

He's definitely getting the hang of this not-quite-boyfriend thing.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we need this much world building? Probably not. But it's happening. It's a thing. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to write more but I did it anyway.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju) who is saving you from my dumb mistakes.
> 
> Warnings for choking, I guess. General warning for questionable relationship. It's their thing.

Raphael keeps the weirdest hours out of anyone Simon has ever met.

Simon texts him during the day sometimes and Raphael won’t answer until closer to the evening because he was _sleeping_ or _busy_. Simon doesn’t know what kind of life you lead running a hotel, but if it means you stay up until two in the morning sexting your fuck buddies, Simon wants in on it. Being an Accounting student is getting him nowhere.

“ _Send me a picture_ ,” Raphael says.

“ _We should go to dinner some time,_ ” Simon texts back. He drops back onto his bed and takes a dozen selfies trying to look seductive before he’s satisfied.

“ _No_ ,” Raphael replies, “ _Good Pet_.”

“ _You never want to eat out_ ,” Simon texts.

“ _I’d rather eat you_ ,” Raphael replies. Simon isn’t the least bit surprised. Raphael is actually horrible at flirting and it comforts Simon. “ _If you’re good, maybe I’ll buy you a drink this weekend._ ”

Simon takes another picture with his shirt pushed up most of the way, and the faded bite mark Raphael left around his left nipple clearly visible. “ _Define good._ ”

It’s no surprise when Simon’s phone starts ringing. Simon answers it with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Jace is already at Clary’s place when Simon shows up, but he expects it at this point. He hands both of them coffees from down the street - dark roast for Jace and white chocolate creme for Clary - before dropping down onto the couch melodramatically. He takes a sip from his own drink.

“What’s wrong, Simon?” Clary asks. She twists on the couch to face him, her leg brushing against his. “Did Raphael break up with you?”

Simon frowns. “Why is that the absolute first place your mind goes?”

Clary looks pointedly at Jace, then back to Simon. “Having never met your boyfriend, I’m getting two very mixed opinions about him and that makes me worry.”

“Yeah, well, your boyfriend has tattoos, a dumb haircut and never seems to have to go to work. So, I think we’re even,” Simon says.

“I’m right here,” Jace says, frowning.

“And I bought you a coffee,” Simon says. He punches Jace’s shoulder playfully and Jace rolls his eyes. “Seriously, though. Raphael? Technically not my boyfriend.”

“Which is good, because he is not boyfriend material,” Jace says.

“Jace,” Clary says warningly.

Simon slumps back into the couch cushions and stares at his reflection in the blank TV screen. “I’m getting kind of mixed signals from him. All he wants to do is have sex. I have to practically beg him to go to Pandemonium with me to get a drink. He bought steak takeout from this place in Manhattan. Cut it into pieces and hand fed me but didn’t eat a single bite. He bought me fancy cologne _and_ aftershave to wear when we hook up and he gets mad when other people look at me in Pandemonium. He’s constantly biting me and leaving marks where people can see them.”

“Maybe he’s a vampire,” Jace says.

Clary rolls her eyes and reaches across Simon to smack Jace’s arm. “Be serious.”

“Jace might be on to something,” Simon says. It would be pretty _Twilight_ , but his life is too boring for those kinds of things to happen to him. “We only ever hook up at night and he always seems to be sleeping during the day. Plus, the whole biting thing? Kinky.”

“I’m telling you, he’s a vampire,” Jace says. “He’s literally a blood sucker.”

“I’m taking iron supplements for that now,” Simon says. The biting thing is starting to grow on him and Raphael is careful about where and how often he bites. Simon rubs his neck thoughtfully. “Really, the choking is harder to cover up.”

“And you wonder why I worry about you, Simon,” Clary says. She touches his knee and squeezes. “Maybe you should invite Raphael on a double date so we can get to know him better. It could be fun.”

Jace nearly chokes on his coffee. “I can see Alec’s face when I tell him I went on a date with Raphael.”

“Alec can come, too,” Simon says. He likes Alec. Most of the time he’s not sure Alec likes him, but they get along well enough. He checks the time on his watch before pulling out his phone and texting Raphael anyway. It’ll be a few hours before Raphael replies. “ _Three way date_?”

“Don’t think I won’t invite him,” Jace says, shaking his head. “Magnus will get a kick out of it.”

“Oh, I like Magnus,” Clary says. “Tell Raphael if he wants to do those _things_ to you, he has to come.”

By _things_ , she means the _borderline abusive things that she has very strong feelings about_. The choking and the biting, mostly, but also the fact Raphael seems to get off on telling Simon what to do at all hours of the day and Simon lets him. Simon likes it. Clary doesn’t. They’ve talked about it extensively.

“If you can make Raphael agree to come, I will definitely make time for Alec and me to join,” Jace says. “We can do that thing you keep asking me to do.”

“Mini Golf!” Clary says, excited. “I’ve been asking him for weeks but he thinks it’s dumb.”

“What? Mini Golf is awesome,” Simon says. He leans into Jace’s space and stage whispers. “It’s dumb but it makes her happy, man. Be a good boyfriend.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Clary says.

 

* * *

 

Raphael doesn’t text back until Simon is sitting down to eat dinner with his mother and sister. His response is a simple “ _No._ ” and Simon isn’t the least bit surprised.

“ _Please?_ ” Simon texts back. “ _You, Me, Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus. Mini Golf. Dinner maybe? Or just drinks?”_

“Is that Clary?” Elaine asks. “She hasn’t been around much lately.”

Simon looks up at his mother in confusion before glancing back down at his phone. “Uh. She’s got a boyfriend now. He’s alright. He’s growing on me. His name is Jace.”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Elaine says.

“ _NO._ ” Raphael texts back.

Simon can feel his mother staring at him but he can’t figure out why. He stares at her blankly, waiting for her to reply, and lets his fingers ghost over his phone’s touchscreen keyboard. “ _Why not?_ ”

Almost immediately Simon’s phone beeps with a response and Rebecca heaves an exasperated sigh. “For the love of God, Simon, Mom is trying to ask if you have a girlfriend since you’re always texting someone with a dumb smile on your face.”

“Rebecca!” Elaine says.

Simon nearly chokes. He shoves his phone between his thighs and hates the way his face flushes in embarrassment. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“So you’re blushing because…?” Rebecca asks.

“Because Raphael is my boyfriend, kind of?” Simon says meekly. He can’t exactly say the phrase _fuck buddy_ in front of his mom.

Elaine puts her head in her hands and sighs heavily. At first Simon is terrified she might start crying, but his mother doesn’t do anything but breathe quietly. She doesn’t even react when Rebecca starts rubbing her back soothingly.

“This is not where I thought dinner was going to go,” Rebecca says, eventually. She clears her throat and takes a drink of her water. “So. Uh. How long has this been a thing?”

“A few weeks?” Simon says. It’s probably closer to two months now, but who's counting. Not Simon. He’s refusing to get emotionally attached to a guy who won’t even take him on a real date. “Like I said, it’s not really serious.”

“So the…” The words trail off and Rebecca gestures at her own neck. “Did you really get into a bar fight?”

Simon’s ears burn and he shakes his head.

Rebecca makes a soft noise and leans back in her seat. “You guys are at least using protection, right?” When Simon refuses to meet her gaze, Rebecca curses. “ _Please_ tell me you’ve gotten checked for STIs, Simon.”

“I have!” Simon says. “Twice. We’re exclusive. It’s fine.”

Before Rebecca can further humiliate him, Elaine sits up straight and sighs heavily again. “You should invite your boyfriend to dinner,” she says, though it sounds strained. “It’ll be nice to meet whoever is making you happy.”

Simon can’t even get Raphael to agree to an evening with his friends. He can’t imagine getting Raphael to agree to come to dinner here with Simon’s family. It seems impossible and Simon fights back the urge to laugh hysterically.

“I’ll let him know,” Simon says.

The rest of dinner is an awkward, quiet affair.

 

* * *

 

“ _Because I don’t want to_.”

Simon stares at the text message for a long time before he can come up with anything clever to say. He wants to play it off as cheeky and indifferent, but Raphael’s complete lack of interest in Simon’s life is starting to feel just as toxic as Clary claims it is.

“ _Dinner with my friends or dinner with my family_ ,” Simon texts back. He tosses his phone on his bed and digs out his headphones to play _Overwatch_ on his PC for a few hours. He doesn’t have any schoolwork due and he’s not in the mood to be social.

When Simon finally crawls into bed, it’s nearly three AM and Raphael has texted him three times and tried to call him once. It’s not the gross exaggeration he had expected and Simon is honestly a little disappointed.

“ _I don’t do ultimatums, Simon_ ,” the first text says, followed by, “ _Answer your phone._ ” and “ _Do you want to be spanked_?”

Simon shakes his head. “ _Obviously I want to be spanked. Was playing a game, sorry. It wasn’t an ultimatum. I’m not going to be one of those crazy controlling boyfriends._ ”

“ _You aren’t going to be my boyfriend at all if you try to guilt me into things I don’t want to do_ ,” Raphael texts back.

Simon’s heart thuds in his chest. “ _So you’re admitting we’re boyfriends_.”

“ _We’ll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep, Pet._ ”

If Raphael is using the affectionate nickname, then Simon hasn’t done enough to piss him off. It’s oddly calming and Simon is strangely relieved.

He texts back _“Good night.”_ but doesn’t get a reply.

 

* * *

 

Raphael is already at Pandemonium when Simon finally makes his way downtown. He has to wait outside for Raphael to come fetch him because the bouncer won’t let him in. As soon as Raphael meets him, he gets in through the door with no problem. Simon kind of wonders how long they need to be banging before he gets instant access, too.

Simon curls his fingers around Raphael’s as they head to the VIP section and Raphael lets him. He purses his lips and stares at where they’re connected, but doesn’t say anything. It’s a start.

“So,” Magnus says. He grins as soon as they get comfortable on the overstuffed couches. “I hear we’re all going on a date together.”

“We’re _not_ ,” Raphael says. He glares at Magnus.

“Mini Golf is the plan, I think,” Simon says. He squeezes Raphael’s fingers in his own and bumps their shoulders together. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“It will be awful,” Alec says.

“Even Lightwood agrees,” Raphael says. He pulls his fingers free from Simon’s and pats his thigh. “Go get drinks, Pet.”

It’s a little dismissive but Simon is starting to get used to it. He ignores the way Alec watches him and he heads to the private section of the bar. Discretely, he tugs the neck of his shirt up and sniffs. He’s wearing the cologne that usually makes it hard for Raphael to keep his hands off him, but Raphael isn’t even phased.

When Simon makes his way back to the couch with Raphael’s Plasma drink and his Blue Hawaii, Raphael pats his own thigh. Simon hesitates and Raphael stares at him. Simon hands Raphael his drink and sits on his lap even though there is plenty of couch space _right there_.

One of Raphael’s arms curl around Simon’s waist and cool lips press against the back of his neck. “Good Pet.”

“You disgust me,” Magnus says fondly. He takes a sip of his drink and Simon tries not to squirm under Magnus’ gaze. “So. Mini Golf. I don’t know if I’ve ever played.”

“Then take your boyfriend,” Raphael replies. He sips his drink and tugs Simon closer. He’s cold but Simon’s body feels hot at the possessive touch. “I’m not going.”

“He also doesn’t want to have dinner with my mom, but I do not judge him for that,” Simon says. He sips his drink and squirms to get comfortable. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and traces small circles onto Simon’s stomach. “You’ve also never seen me sleep but that doesn’t mean I don’t do that either.”

“Jace says you’re a vampire,” Simon jokes. The fingers petting his stomach stop and Alec chokes on his beer. He twists in Raphael’s lap to kiss him and Raphael doesn’t respond to the gesture. “Hey, obviously he’s just being a dick.”

Raphael kisses Simon, nipping at his lower lip. “Would you be scared of me if I were?”

Simon rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. “Biting fetish. Weird, gross drink you always order. I’ve never seen you eat,” Simon says, ticking off on his fingers. “Odd hours. Ridiculously charming despite being an asshole.” He runs out of fingers to count off on without putting down his drink. “Expensive suits and fancy colognes. Honestly, the only thing that’s missing is sparkling skin and five hundred high school diplomas.”

“Raphael never finished high school at all,” Magnus chimes in. He looks awfully smug considering Simon thinks Raphael and Magnus are supposed to be best friends. “And he does not sparkle.”

Raphael glares at Magnus and squeezes Simon’s wrist. “ _You_ are going to finish college.”

“You sound like my mom,” Simon groans. He twists in Raphael’s lap and takes another sip of his drink. Either the club is unbearably warm tonight or the alcohol is already starting to go to his head.

“Hush,” Raphael says, kissing the back of Simon’s neck. It sends shivers down Simon’s spine. “Good Pet.”

“Fucking vampire,” Simon teases, earning him a sharp swat to his thigh in response. Simon laughs. For all Jace and Clary like to hate on Raphael, this is exactly what Simon wants in a relationship. That, and the mind blowing sex. It works for them.

 

* * *

 

“Take me home,” Simon murmurs into Raphael’s neck.

Raphael’s fingers stop petting the inside of Simon’s thigh. “You don’t want to go to the hotel?”

Shaking his head, Simon presses his cheek against Raphael’s shoulder and sighs. He had too much to drink and he can’t get his body to cool off despite the fact that they’ve left the club. He feels like his face is on fire. “Obviously I want to have sex.”

Raphael touches Simon’s cheek, searching his face, before pressing the back of his wrist against Simon’s forehead. He sighs, frustrated. “ _Dios_ , you lightweight.”

Snuggling closer, Simon closes his eyes and sighs. “Just trying to keep up with Alec.”

“Lightwood isn’t human,” Raphael says. He pats Simon’s thigh before squeezing it tightly. “I’m taking you home. I don’t need you throwing up on me.”

“We can hook up in the morning,” Simon offers. Raphael feels so cool, even through the fabric of their clothes, and Simon wants nothing more than to climb into his space.

“Just,” Raphael starts. He slaps Simon’s hands away from his seat belt. “Stop fidgeting. Go to sleep.”

Simon sighs and tries to squirm closer. Raphael’s fingers dig into his thigh hard enough to bruise, grounding him. “Master.”

“ _Dios_. What, Pet?” Raphael sighs.

“I love you,” Simon whispers, closing his eyes. He trusts Raphael to get him home safe. He’s always taken good care of him before.

Raphael doesn’t say anything but starts petting his fingers along Simon’s inseam.

 

* * *

 

Raphael half drags Simon up the front steps even though Simon is pretty sure Raphael can carry him. Raphael could hold him against the wall and fuck him. A few steps and the length of the front porch shouldn’t be an issue at all.

“You should tuck me in,” Simon says.

“You’re drunk,” Raphael says. He holds Simon’s hips, steadying him, and his expression is carefully blank. “You need to go to bed and sleep this off. Text me in the morning.”

Simon reaches for Raphael’s shoulders and doesn’t let him pull away. “You said we’d talk about the boyfriend thing.”

“You want to do this _now_?” Raphael asks, exasperated. He lets Simon press against his front and hug him tightly, though Raphael’s hands stay on Simon’s hips. Allowing but not encouraging. Simon gets that response from Raphael a lot.

“Come inside,” Simon says, pressing a kiss against Raphael’s jaw. “At least help me upstairs and into bed.”

“Aren’t you the one always complaining about your mother and sister overhearing if we fuck in your room?” Raphael asks. The front door is locked but Simon has a key and Raphael finds it in his hip pocket with ease. He loops an arm around Simon’s waist and pulls the door for him.

“You don’t want to fuck me in my childhood bedroom?” Simon asks. He’s kind of into the idea of Raphael defiling him in the room he grew up in, of Raphael’s cool skin pressing him back into his worn, flannel sheets. Having to be quiet so the rest of the house can sleep. “Please, Master.”

Raphael sighs. “I’m only helping you get into bed. You can undress yourself.”

It’s not as hard as Simon thought it would be to make it through the front door. Raphael carefully guides him up the stairs. Simon has to cover his mouth with his hand to smother his giggles and Raphael does not look impressed with him right now. Simon’s probably going to get dumped as soon as they make it to his room.

“Dead end of the hall,” Simon whispers, pressing his cheek against Raphael’s shoulder. They stumble down the hallway as quietly as they can and Raphael all but throws Simon onto his bed as soon as they make it to his room.

“Did you want to get caught by your mother?” Raphael asks, closing the door behind himself. He shrugs off his coat and crouches at the end of the bed to start unlacing Simon’s shoes.

“I thought you were going to drop me off and abandon me,” Simon says.

Raphael glares. “What kind of Master would I be if I left my Pet to choke on his own vomit?”

That is a very good question. Simon kind of likes being the one getting undressed for a change. Simon lifts his hips so Raphael can tug his jeans down his legs. Raphael tosses them in the hamper before tugging down the zipper on Simon’s hoodie.

“Are you sure you don’t want to cuddle?” Simon asks. He feels so cold when Raphael strips his shirt off of him but he doesn’t crawl under the covers when they’re pulled back for him. “I can blow you?”

“Your gag reflex is lacking on the best of days,” Raphael says dismissively. He tugs Simon up the bed and tugs the covers up to Simon’s chin. Raphael sits on the bed at Simon’s side and brushes the hair from his face. “You’re a mess.”

“Unfortunately true,” Simon concedes. He twists under the covers until he can use Raphael’s lap as a pillow. “I’m not good boyfriend material.”

“Not really, no,” Raphael agrees. He sighs and runs his fingers through Simon’s hair. “Go to sleep, Pet.”

“I ruined your night,” Simon murmurs. He closes his eyes and sighs contently at the gentle touches. He likes Raphael’s soft side. He very rarely gets to experience it. “Bite me?”

“Not tonight,” Raphael says. “You’re drunk. It wouldn’t taste good.”

“You _are_ a fucking vampire,” Simon giggles. He lets Raphael shush him and tips his head back into Raphael’s fingers. It’s easy to get lost in the feeling of being pet.

 

* * *

 

There’s a bottle of water and two aspirin waiting for Simon on his bedside table. His phone is plugged in and placed screen down so the blinking light from new messages wouldn’t bother him as he slept. His glasses are folded neatly as well and Simon pulls them on and realizes his room is tidied.

Raphael had the nerve to put Simon’s clothes in the hamper, hang his hoodie on the back of the door, and move the dirty dishes out of the room.

“ _Alec told me to apologize and say vampires obviously aren’t real_ ,” Jace texts.

“ _Just because Jace and Raphael don’t want to play Mini Golf doesn’t mean we can’t_ ,” Clary texts. “ _I’m happy you and Jace are starting to get along._ ”

“ _Lightweight_ ,” Alec texts. It’s the only thing Alec has ever texted him and Simon grins.

“ _I’m sorry about last night_ ,” Simon texts Raphael. He glances at the time, not sure if Raphael is even still up. He’s usually done for the night by the time the sun comes up. “ _I’ll make it up to you._ ”

“ _Yes_ , _you will_ ,” Raphael replies immediately. “ _Tonight._ ”

“ _Tonight_ ,” Simon replies. He sets his phone down and rubs at his eyes. He takes both aspirins and drinks half the water bottle. Simon’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve Raphael at all.

 

* * *

 

Raphael is waiting in the hotel room with room service by the time Simon shows up. He hands Simon a fluffy white robe that will inevitably be ruined by the end of the night. They’ve been doing this long enough that Simon doesn’t need to be told what to do. He strips neatly and pulls on the robe.

“On your knees,” Raphael says. He spreads his knees to make room for Simon and cuts the steak into bite sized pieces. He barely pays Simon any attention at all, even after Simon settles between his spread thighs and rests his cheek on Raphael’s knee.

Simon’s stomach growls and he grins when Raphael huffs at him. “You told me not to eat.”

Raphael presses a bite sized piece of steak to Simon’s lips and Simon takes it from him carefully, teasing his tongue against Raphael’s fingers, chasing the juices. The steak is a lot pinker than Simon normally would order but he doesn’t object. He can be Raphael’s good pet.

There’s no rush. Raphael feeds Simon each bite slowly and he doesn’t even get hard from the way Simon is sucking at his fingers. He forces Simon to eat a few bites of broccoli, too, but doesn’t push the issue when Simon turns his head away and refuses another bite.

The glass of wine to wash it all down with is a surprise. Simon sips at it. “I thought you didn’t like it when I drank.”

“I don’t like the way you taste when you’re drunk,” Raphael corrects, wiping his hands on a cloth napkin. He starts to strip and Simon is always distracted by the sight of how careful he is. “Finish your drink and get on the bed.”

The wine is dry but Simon drinks it dutifully. They have a whole bottle but Raphael doesn’t move to refill his glass. Simon stands up and lays down on the bed. His knees ache from kneeling and he groans as he stretches his legs out. One of these days, he’s going to be brave enough to request a pillow.

Raphael waits for Simon to lay back on the bed and unties his robe belt. He pushes the robe aside to leave Simon naked and stares down at him hungrily. He’s a mess of mottled bruises and fading bite marks, green and purple and brown.

“Hands over your head,” Raphael says. He tugs the belt out of Simon’s robe with surprising force and leans over to bind Simon’s wrists with it. “Good Pet.”

“Master,” Simon breathes. He tests the strength of the fabric binding him and sighs contently when there isn’t any give. Simon likes when Raphael is rough with him.

Raphael kisses Simon once, barely a dry brush of lips, before he starts mouthing at Simon’s throat. His teeth scrape and his tongue teases Simon’s skin as he looks for a good place to bite. He’s always so particular.

The first bite is over Simon’s collarbone, sharp and sudden. It has Simon crying out at the unexpected pain and arching into the bite. He doesn’t need Raphael’s hands to push him back into the mattress when Raphael’s low growl is warning enough. His heart hammers in his chest and he bites his lip to keep from screaming again as Raphael sucks at the mark.

Raphael kisses down Simon’s chest. He nips and licks at Simon’s nipples until they’re both stiff and Simon is panting for more. He nibbles at Simon’s pecs and along the curl of his ribs, sucking marks into his skin. It’s not until Raphael makes it to Simon’s hips that he bites again, his teeth sharp against the bone.

Simon has to bite his tongue to choke back the noises he’s making. He knows Raphael’s paid off the front desk but he’s still terrified of the noise complaints that they’re going to inevitably get. He doesn’t want anyone to see him tied up and bleeding and assume the worst of Raphael.

“Master,” Simon whimpers. He tries to push his hips up into Raphael’s mouth but there’s sharp fingers digging into his thighs, holding him down. He wants so bad he aches for it, his cock leaking against his stomach. Raphael won’t touch him at all if he doesn’t think Simon deserves it.

“Sh,” Raphael says. He kisses and licks Simon’s hipbone, and there’s blood smeared on his lips and chin. It shouldn’t make Simon’s heart race or his cock throb the way it does but Simon can’t help it. “Spread your legs.”

Simon doesn’t hesitate to obey, spreading his thighs as wide as he possibly can. He feels warm from the food and wine sitting heavy in his stomach. Simon wants to be good for Raphael, to be the best pet for him.

Raphael grabs a small tube of lube off of the table and slicks his fingers up. He pushes one into Simon without warning, leaning over to kiss him to drown out his moans. He tastes like blood and his kisses are languid.

It’s easy to get lost in the burn of Raphael’s fingers stretching him open and the stinging pain of sharp teeth dragging against his skin. Raphael takes his time in prepping Simon, showering his face and throat with open mouthed kisses. Simon moans helplessly, clenching around the fingers inside of him, and Raphael just finger fucks him harder.

Simon is beyond ready to come when Raphael pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up instead. “Master?”

“Pet,” Raphael says. He doesn’t push in, not right away. He holds himself steady over Simon, staring down at him with hungry eyes. “What do you want, Pet?”

“Choke me,” Simon whispers.

Raphael groans and closes his eyes. He curls one hand around Simon’s throat, just holding him, and buries his cock deep inside of Simon with a hard thrust. It has Simon arching off the bed, pressing into Raphael’s hips with a startled cry. He loves it. He wants more of it. He wants to feel Raphael inside of him for days.

The pressure on his throat is gentle at first. Raphael barely squeezes as he finds his rhythm, fucking Simon slow and deep. As soon as he’s satisfied though, his grasp tightens, and Simon gasps into the next thrust. His head spins and his cock throbs and Simon wants to get lost in the sensation.

Raphael presses harder on Simon’s throat until Simon starts to tremble, desperate for air. He lets go long enough for Simon to suck in a few sharp breaths before he presses down again. It’s seemingly random how tight he squeezes, how long, and Simon can’t quite manage to catch his breath at all.

Simon comes without Raphael ever touching his cock and a ring of bruises already starting to form around his neck. He’s embarrassed by how easily choking makes him come but Raphael says nothing. He holds Simon’s throat through his aftershocks, nails sharp.

Pulling out, Raphael slaps Simon’s thigh and presses a quick kiss to his lips. He rolls onto his back by Simon’s side and says, “Get up here.”

It’s not the first time Simon has been on top. Simon _likes_ being on top. He’s more than happy to try and figure out how to roll over and climb on top of Raphael despite his exhaustion and light headedness. “Yes, Master.”

Simon’s wrists are still bound but it’s not difficult to line Raphael’s cock up and slide back down his length. He braces himself on Raphael’s chest and doesn’t stop the movement of his hips until his ass if full. Simon rocks his hips in small circles and moans.

Raphael’s fingers press into Simon’s hips, dragging him where he wants him. He digs his heels into the mattress and fucks up into Simon hard and Simon lets him. Simon cries out with every sharp thrust and gives up trying to be quiet. It’s impossible to do when Raphael is using him.

Simon is tugged in for a sharp kiss. It’s harder for him to rock back in to Raphael’s thrusts in this position but he doesn’t care. If this is what Raphael wants, Simon will give it to him. He’d do almost anything to keep Raphael to himself for just a little while longer. He whimpers when Raphael’s fingers curl around his throat.

When Raphael comes, he bites Simon’s lower lip hard enough to make him bleed. He tastes the copper tang as Raphael’s cock throbs inside of him and Simon is dizzy. He pants heavily and trembles, desperate to ride Raphael through his orgasm. He doesn’t stop the jerky motions of his hips until Raphael starts murmuring in Spanish and rubs his hip.

“Good Pet,” Raphael says. He tips Simon onto his side, rolling over until they’re facing each other and kisses him again. “You were perfect.”

Simon isn’t sure he agrees but he’s never going to turn down praise from his Master.

 

* * *

 

Raphael’s fingers are soothing as they run through Simon’s hair, and he doesn’t object to Simon snuggling up close and using his chest as a pillow. Normally he would have cleaned them both off and disappeared by now, but he’s lingering. Simon doesn’t want to question it. Simon always feels emotionally and physically exhausted after spending nights with Raphael.

Slowly, Raphael takes Simon’s wrist in his hand and brings it up to his lips. He kisses it softly and sighs. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

“Can it wait until morning?” Simon asks. He snuggles closer into Raphael’s side before he’s inevitably pushed away.

Raphael’s thumb strokes Simon’s wrist and he’s quiet for a long time. Simon figures he’s changed his mind about talking when Raphael finally sighs. “Look at me.”

Sighing, Simon tips his head up and meets Raphael’s gaze. “What’s up, Raphael?”

Raphael’s tongue is cool when it teases Simon’s skin and his teeth are sharp when he bites his wrist. It hurts almost as bad as the nipple biting does and Simon grits his teeth to keep from pulling away. Raphael licks and sucks at Simon’s wrist, his jaw sticky with blood.

Simon is light headed and he doesn’t think it’s from just the bloodletting. There’s a lump in his throat. “Raphael.”

“Simon,” Raphael growls. His nails are sharp but they’re nothing compared to his fangs. He doesn’t pull away when Simon reaches out with shaking fingers to touch them. It’s a parody of their first time together except this time Simon thinks the lack of oxygen and poor decisions are finally getting to him.

“Oh,” Simon says. He rubs his thumb over Raphael’s lower lip before staring at the mark on his wrist. It’s still wet with his blood and Simon is getting a little nauseous looking at it. He rolls onto his back and away from Raphael. “So Jace wasn’t joking. Jace knows? Jace knows _and he let me go out with you_?”

Raphael rolls onto his side and stares down at Simon. He doesn’t touch him. “I can make you forget all of this.”

Simon stares up at Raphael and tugs him in for a kiss. Raphael is stiff above him. “So you’re saying you can use magical vampire powers and make me forget we had this entire conversation? Make me forget this entire relationship?”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Raphael tenses up and pulls away from him faster than Simon can react right now. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s not!” Simon crawls across the bed and reaches for Raphael before he starts to get dressed. “Look, this is all very fucked up, okay? You want me to believe you’re a _goddamn vampire_ but you don’t even want to go on a date with me.”

“That’s _why_ we can’t,” Raphael says, exasperated. He lets Simon tug him back onto the bed and doesn’t object to Simon pressing up against his back and snuggling into him. “You…frustrate me. We were just supposed to be fuck buddies.”

“Uh huh,” Simon says. He kisses the side of Raphael’s neck. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, Simon lets Raphael go. “If it’s easier for you to make me forget, then go ahead. I can’t stop you. But I gotta think about this and I can’t make a decision tonight.”

Raphael doesn’t move from his perch on the end of the bed, even after Simon pulls away and starts getting dressed. There’s a carefully guarded look to his eyes that Simon doesn’t try to figure out. “You want to sleep on it?”

“Basically,” Simon says. He has to balance himself on the dresser to tug his jeans up. He should have stayed in the hotel bed but he really needs to get home to his own. “Look, can you just take me home? I’ll text you.”

“You’ll text me,” Raphael repeats, incredulous.

Dropping on to the bed by Raphael’s side, Simon pats his naked thigh. He pulls on his socks and shoes. It feels weird to be dressed when Raphael is bare, a reversal of their usual roles. Simon trembles with nervous energy. “Tomorrow, maybe. Maybe not.”

Raphael stares at Simon and Simon wonders if Raphael has ever been turned down before. He’s not breaking up with him, not yet, but it kind of feels that way. Simon’s pretty sure now is not a good time to reach out and touch him. They’ve both got things to work through.

Finally, Raphael says, “I’ll call you a cab.”

Simon doesn’t know how Raphael plans on getting home and he doesn’t ask.


End file.
